twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:79.32.134.237
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Amazon Coven page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 09:29, September 20, 2011 Suggestions Don't say or suggest any thing we are allowed to edit on this website you no and you get bages to so No problem but you don't write messages like that OK! Aliciaxx 15:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC)@aliciaxx please leave a message of who you are and may i suggest that you don't edit my stuff ever and i could USE your help on putting videos up thank you xx (***@me may i ask why are you sending me messages and why are you sending me these messages i don't no who you are in fact you don't even have a proper name or picture! Who are you in fact i would like people to talk to me nicely and you are not a (adam) are you so stop leaving me these messages. please and in fact please just leave me alone who ever you are.You are quite the talk you no emm and are you female or male and i would like your name if that's okay with YOU ? @me Alicia~ sighed @Aliciaxx Okay we will leave it at that if that is okay with you i will hope to stay in contact with you for long and please leave a message if i am needed with anything xx @me hey YOU YOUR!!! Re: What gender is a coven? I wouldn't categorize one of the coven articles with a gender, but if everyone in one coven is one gender then I think it's fine to categorize the coven category that way. I don't care much either way though- the only reason I added the category to "Hilda's Coven" was because Charmed-Jay removed the female category from those characters, and that didn't make sense unless they were already categorized as "female" another way. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Unlikely admin requests... I suspect it may just be the lure of the title, but we may never know. -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) From AliciaXX Yes yes yes! it wont happen again okay :( RE: Still here. :) I just kept forgetting to log in the last few weeks; had other things going on and such. I think I pmroved by wallpapers a bit, because I saw one of my revious ones a minute ago and thought it looked a bit crowded. Nice to meet you, I don't think we've spoken before! Green Fairy 19:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) That was a while ago! I should probably achrive my talkpage soon, the messages build up after a while. And I'm sure Lilly never ment to insult you in any way; things are easily taken the wrong way when on the internet. It happens. :) Most likely the best thing to do would be forgive and forget, I'd suppose! Green Fairy 19:27, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll go. Talk to you later? Bye! Green Fairy 20:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Good luck Well, for you, I will make an exception. Thanks. ;) Normally I wouldn't have written anything to really explain my lack of editing or admining -- if there is such a word -- but for the recent fiasco with CharmRuler (I'm sure that's not their username) I decided to. For something such as that, I would investigate more. I think I spent about 10 minutes looking through edits to make sure everything was okay, and to be honest, I don't know if I even cared. I was too damn tired and was rereading the same thing for about 5 minutes because I wasn't comprehending. LuckyTimothy 20:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, don't you bring most of your issues to Pam anyways. I will be online, but more so on Thursday - Saturday. My training may not last as long as December -- maybe mid-November. LuckyTimothy 22:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Transparent -- no. I just noticed that whenever an issue with the board usually arose, you would message her. Not that my ego is hurt, she is better and more knowledgeable at handling things on the Wiki than I. LuckyTimothy 02:28, October 8, 2011 (UTC)